Mars
| corecolor=F69C7B | bordercolor= | name=Mars | jname=マーズ | tmname=Mars | image=Diamond Pearl Mars.png | size=120px | caption=Art from Pokémon Diamond and Pearl | gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Sinnoh | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | team=yes | teamname=Team Galactic | teamrank= | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=DP096 | epname=Losing Its Lustrous! | enva=Lisa Ortiz| java=Rie Tanaka| |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG11 |pvname=The New World |envagame=Unknown |javagame=Sayaka Kitahara }} Mars (Japanese: マーズ Mars) is one of Team Galactic's four s in . In the games In , she is first seen leading the efforts of Team Galactic to control the Valley Windworks near . Mars is then seen at Lake Verity. She makes her final appearance (along with Jupiter) atop the Spear Pillar, in an attempt to slow down the player so Cyrus can awaken the Legendary Pokémon, but the player and their overpower them. In , at the Valley Windworks, Mars argues with Charon, showing her distaste for his arrogant attitude. She also indicates a lower opinion of him for being a recent member. She and Jupiter, after the events at the Spear Pillar, quit Team Galactic because Charon has different ideals from former boss Cyrus. It is also shown that Mars and Jupiter have a mutual dislike of each other. Mars mentions that she will try to enter the Distortion World to find Cyrus after quitting the team. Pokémon First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor=F69C7B |class=Commander |name=Mars |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |game=DP |location=Valley Windworks |prize= 1280 |pokemon=2 }} | | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor=F69C7B |class=Commander |name=Mars |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |game=DP |location=Lake Verity |prize= 3120 |pokemon=3 }} | | | Third battle (Multi Battle with Jupiter) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1=E6525A |headcolor1=F69C7B |bordercolor1=9C2931 |color2=D56AAC |headcolor2=EE8BCD |bordercolor2=D56AAC |class=Commander |name=Mars |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |class2=Commander |name2= |sprite2=Spr DP Jupiter.png |game=DP |location=Spear Pillar |prize= 7280 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3 }} | | | | | | First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor=F69C7B |class=Commander |name=Mars |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |game=Pt |location=Valley Windworks |prize= 1360 |pokemon=2 }} | | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor=F69C7B |class=Commander |name=Mars |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |game=Pt |location=Lake Verity |prize= 3200 |pokemon=3 }} | | | Third battle (Multi Battle with Jupiter) |bordercolor= |headcolor= |color1=E6525A |headcolor1=F69C7B |bordercolor1=9C2931 |color2=D56AAC |headcolor2=EE8BCD |bordercolor2=D56AAC |class=Commander |name=Mars |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |class2=Commander |name2= |sprite2=Spr DP Jupiter.png |game=Pt |location=Spear Pillar |prize= 7360 |pokemon1=3 |pokemon2=3 }} | | | | | | Fourth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor=F69C7B |class=Commander |name=Mars |sprite=Spr DP Mars.png |game=Pt |location=Stark Mountain |prize= 4800 |pokemon=3 }} | | | Quotes ;Valley Windworks * Before battle :"I'm one of Team Galactic's three Commanders. We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one... But people have shown little understanding about what we do. You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening... So, let's have a battle to decide what we should do next. If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave!" * During battle (the first non-KO hit) :"What do you think you're doing to my Pokémon?!" * When defeated :"This can't be?! I lost?! You... you uppity brat!" * After being defeated :"Oops! I messed that one up! That's all right, though. I quite enjoyed our battle. I guess it's time to say good-bye and leave for the time being!" ;Lake Verity * Before battle :"That face...! It brings back bad memories! I'm talking about the windworks! I caught a whole lot of trouble for that little incident. What's with that look on your face? You do remember me, don't you? Fine, whatever. I'll tell you who I am again! I'm Mars, one of Team Galactic's Commanders. So, what is it? Are you some lovey-dovey couple to the rescue? Not a chance! Not even a teeny one! You're all going down!" * When defeated :"...! Again and again..." * After being defeated :"I lost again... So, first the windworks, and now Lake Verity that I owe you for! This shouldn't be happening to Team Galactic's Commander..." :"...Calm down, Mars... I've done my part in all of this... My mission was to transport the lake's Pokémon to our HQ... ...That's right! I accomplished my mission without a problem! Team! We're pulling out! The boss is waiting at the HQ!" :"The Pokémon of the three lakes are connected somehow. Thanks to Saturn's grandstanding at Lake Valor, a cavern appeared here. It was the cavern where the Pokémon slept. Mesprit appeared, too, probably to go help its friends. That worked out well for us. It was super easy to catch." :"So, now we've got them all: Mesprit, "the Being of Emotion." Azelf, "the Being of Willpower." Uxie, "the Being of Intelligence." Now that we have them all... You can look forward to what plans Team Galactic has for them!" ;Spear Pillar * If the player tries to leave after Cyrus summoned Dialga/Palkia :"You don't think that you can just run off now, do you?" * If talked to :"Well, hotshot? Now what?" * Before battle :"There's no need to rush. I can understand you want to battle our boss real bad, but you'll have to go through me first. After all, you've made me look bad more times than I care to remember!" * When defeated :"Sheesh... I should have done the fighting myself." ;Valley Windworks * Before battle :"I'm one of Team Galactic's three Commanders. ...No, wait. That's one of four Commanders. My name is Mars! We've been trying to create a new world that's better than this one... But people have shown little understanding about what we do. You don't understand either, do you? It's a little saddening... So, let's have a battle to decide what we should do next. If I win, you leave. If you win, we, Team Galactic, will leave!" * During battle (first non-KO hit) :"What do you think you're doing to my Pokémon?!" * When defeated :"This can't be?! I lost?! You...you uppity brat!" * After being defeated :"Oops! I messed that one up! That's all right, though. I quite enjoyed our battle." :"Will you shut it! The boss is the only person in the world who's allowed to order me around! You can keep quiet around me! You only joined us recently. Don't think you're important! I guess it's time to say good-bye and leave for the time being!" ;Lake Verity * Before battle :"That face...! It brings back bad memories! I'm talking about the windworks! I caught a whole lot of trouble for that little incident. What's with that look on your face? You do remember me, don't you? Fine, whatever. I'll tell you who I am again! I'm Mars, one of Team Galactic's Commanders. So, what is it? Are you some lovey-dovey couple to the rescue? Not a chance! Not even a teeny one! You're all going down!" * When defeated :"...! Again and again..." * After being defeated :"I lost again... So, first the windworks, and now Lake Verity that I owe you for! This shouldn't be happening to Team Galactic's Commander..." :"...Calm down, Mars... I've done my part in all of this... My mission was to transport the lake's Pokémon to our HQ... ...That's right! I accomplished my mission without a problem! Team! We're pulling out! The boss is waiting at the HQ!" :"The Pokémon of the three lakes are connected somehow. Thanks to Saturn's grandstanding at Lake Valor, a cavern appeared here. It was the cavern where the Pokémon slept. Mesprit appeared, too, probably to go help its friends. That worked out well for us. It was super easy to catch." :"So, now we've got them all: Mesprit, "the Being of Emotion." Azelf, "the Being of Willpower." Uxie, "the Being of Intelligence." Now that we have them all... You can look forward to what plans Team Galactic has for them!" ;Spear Pillar * If talked to :"I'm surprised you actually made it here. You can stay if you promise not to meddle." * Before battle :"Where do you think you're going? I won't let you disturb our boss. If you're not going to listen, you'll have to go through me first. After all, you've made me look bad more times than I care to remember!" * When defeated :"Sheesh... I should have done the fighting myself." :"M-Master Cyrus?! Where did he go?!" ;Stark Mountain * Before battle :"Hey! You! Tell us where Master Cyrus went. Where were you after you disappeared at the Spear Pillar?" :"Huh? The Distortion World!? Where Giratina was? You're not making any sense! Don't play that card with me!" :"Fine! You don't want to talk? I'll bash you and make you talk!" * When defeated :"What's with you?! Do you have a vendetta against me?!" * After being defeated :"My Pokémon let me down again! How am I supposed to get information about our missing Master Cyrus?" :"OK! That's it for me! I'm going to look for Master Cyrus. The Distortion World, was it called? I should go there, right? I'm quits with Team Galactic. Jupiter, you can deal with it!" :"There you have it. We're going back to being ordinary girls. You can mop up whichever way you want." Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series Mars debuted in Losing Its Lustrous!. She, along with fellow Saturn, attempted to steal the Lustrous Orb from the Celestic Town Historical Research Center. She also appeared in Double Team Turnover!, in which she informed Cyrus that the Red Chain project was nearing completion. In Steeling Peace of Mind!, Mars and her brought the Spear Key to Iron Island, where she activated the ruins in the island to find the exact location of the Spear Pillar in Mt. Coronet. After failing to complete the task in Saving the World From Ruins!, she attempted to blow up the island on Cyrus's orders, but she failed due to Riley and his using Aura to contain the explosion. She later appeared in The Needs of the Three! and The Battle Finale of Legend!. After the disappearance of Cyrus in the latter episode, she became distraught and even tried following him, but was stopped by Saturn. The duo, along with Jupiter, were later arrested. She appeared briefly in Memories are Made of Bliss! in 's fantasy with all the other members of Team Galactic. Pokémon This listing is of Mars's known Pokémon in the : , , and Cynthia for the orb and proved itself to be very powerful.}} before it was knocked out by , and . Bronzor's only known move is .}} Voice actors In Pokémon Generations ]] Mars appeared along with Jupiter in The New World, where she watched Cyrus as he tried to create a new world using and . However, they watched as interfered with Cyrus' plan by freeing the two Legendaries and dragging him into the Distortion World. Voice actors In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Mars makes her first appearance (in silhouette) at the Valley Windworks, where she attempts to gather and steal energy from the power plant. She encounters , , and , who have come to find out what had happened to the Valley Windworks Manager. She battles them with her Pokémon, and once her had successfully gathered enough energy; she cut off one of the windmills and flew off with it. She reappears at the Team Galactic HQ after Saturn suffers his defeat by the hands of Paka and Uji, where they get into an argument about how Saturn doesn't like people standing in his room. She presents the Electivire she had used to steal the Windworks energy previously and transfers it to the almost-complete Galactic Bomb. The next time she is seen is when she travels to Lake Verity after Diamond manages to defeat her swarm of that she had sent to Professor Rowan's lab to steal some of his research. She destroys the controller to the machine that was commanding the Yanmega and voices her annoyance at using machines to do her work for her and is told by the Team Galactic Grunts that they have arrived at their destination. When Mars arrives at the Lake, she encounters Diamond's mother picking Berries and takes her hostage. When Diamond arrives at the Lake to rescue his mother, he finds out that he's too late; Mars has already found her. Mars introduces herself as one of the three Team Galactic Commanders chosen by Cyrus, and offers Diamond a chance to watch the Lake's upcoming explosion; an offer he refuses. During the ensuing battle, Johanna manages to escape to safety while Diamond takes to the skies with Mars following him. Mars easily overpowers him in the air long enough for the countdown to reach “0” and waits for the Lake's imminent explosion. Despite being disappointed that her Lake wasn't the one blown up, she continues her plans and successfully captures and takes her leave. However, unbeknownst to her, Dia had snuck on the Airship and is on his way to the Team Galactic HQ. She later appears at the Team Galactic HQ along with her fellow Commanders Saturn and Jupiter, who were also successful in their attempts in capturing and , respectively. Later, Mars, Saturn, Jupiter, and all of the Galactic Grunts bear witness to Cyrus giving a speech about how they will create a new world with no spirit and set off to finish their plans. She later appears along with Saturn and Jupiter to deliver a message to Cyrus about how has infiltrated their defenses; Cyrus tells them to ignore it and go to the Spear Pillar. Later, at the Spear Pillar, she greets Cyrus when he arrives, but is surprised to seem him wounded; Cyrus tells them to not let anyone stop his ritual, which they all promise to do. Immediately after, they are attacked by the Sinnoh Gym Leaders Fantina, Roark, and Gardenia, and they battle them to prevent them from reaching Cyrus. Mars and the other Commanders are evenly matched with the Sinnoh Gym Leaders until reinforcements arrive to help them; Mars battles Crasher Wake and Gardenia, but despite her power, she is eventually defeated. Later, Mars and her teammates are joined by another member of Team Galactic, Sird. Sird explains to them that she had infiltrated Team Rocket on a mission, but failed. Soon after, they are attacked by Riley of Iron Island, who had tracked Sird by her Aura. Sird battles Riley, allowing Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn to escape unharmed. Later, Mars and her teammates witness Charon battling Diamond and Pearl in Eterna City with and . Despite their irritation that Charon has revealed his true loyalties, they decide to ignore it so that they can enter the Distortion World and rescue Cyrus. After arriving, they find Charon there as well. He lies and tells them that he is searching for Cyrus too, but is being attacked by a group of people and asks for their help. Mars and the others comply, and they each face a different opponent in a one-on-one battle. Mars faces Cheryl in battle, while Jupiter faces Marley, and Saturn faces Mira. During the battle, the two seem evenly matched, and they constantly stop each other's strategies. The battle is interrupted by Giratina, who flies past them so that it can fight the other Legendary Pokémon in the area. After Charon is defeated, Mars, her fellow Commanders, and Cyrus emerge from the Distortion World and into the real world. Charon tries to lie to Cyrus by claiming that he intended to gather the Legendary Pokémon for Team Galactic's sake. Cyrus reaches down to Charon, which Mars and Saturn think means he's going to pinch him. However, Cyrus only takes his machine, and praises Charon for his technological genius. The records reveal that he has been using it since the battle on the Spear Pillar, which angers Saturn into figuring out that he was attempting to use the machine to control Dialga and Palkia into opening a hole to the Distortion World, to which Charon denies. Cyrus speaks to his four Commanders once more and reveals that he is disbanding Team Galactic, which angers Jupiter because she, Mars, and Saturn will have nowhere else to go without him. Hearing her wishes, Cyrus takes Mars, Saturn, and Jupiter away with him and thanks Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum for their help. Pokémon is the first Pokémon seen on Mars's team. It was first used as a guard dog to prevent people from entering the Valley Windworks where it attacked , , , and the Valley Windworks manager's daughter but they managed to escape. Mars later used it to fill the Windworks with sand while she made her escape. Later, it was seen with Mars at Lake Verity and the Spear Pillar where it battled Wake and Gardenia's Pokémon but was eventually defeated. It later battled Cheryl's Blissey and prevented her from healing, but was later crushed by Giratina charging past them. Bronzor's known moves are , , and .}} is the second Pokémon seen on Mars's team. It is mainly used to threaten people with its sharp blade-like wings but is not usually seen in battle. It was first seen holding the Valley Windworks Manager at Knife-point so that he would be forced to work for them. It was later seen holding Johanna hostage with its wings but lost hold of her when she squeezed Berry Juice onto its face. It was last seen battling Crasher Wake and Gardenia's Pokémon but was defeated. None of Zubat's moves are known.}} is the third Pokémon seen on Mars's team. Despite her large build, Purugly is a powerful battler than can hold her own in battles (although she can comically be seen struggling trying to climb up a small step at one point).}} was used to steal the energy from the Valley Windworks. Later, it was seen transferring the stolen energy to the Galactic Bomb and hasn't been seen since. In the original magazine versions, Electivire was a . None of Electivire's moves are known.}} is the fourth Pokémon seen on Mars's team. Mars uses it as her mode of aerial transportation and it also proves to be a powerful battler. Yanmega's known moves are , , , and .}} In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Mars first appeared in this manga at the Valley Windworks, attempting to steal the energy from the power plant. Hareta and managed to defeat her. She later reappeared in a special chapter, in which she attempted and failed to capture a . During her battle with it, her went out of control, requiring the help of Hareta and the Deoxys to stop it from rampaging. Mars later, alongside Saturn, assists Hareta, Mitsumi and the others in defeating Dialga when its powers threaten to destroy Sinnoh. Pokémon is Mars's main Pokémon. It was first used in a Tag Battle against Jun and Hareta. Mars gained the upper hand when it turned out the power. However, 's put the power back on which threw Purugly off guard, defeating it. Purugly then appeared in Deoxys, The Phantom Pokémon! (Part 2), in which it was easily defeated by .}} was Purugly's Tag Battle partner. It had the ability of seeing in the dark after Purugly turned off the power. None of Zubat's moves are known.}} made a brief appearance in the special chapter. It was only seen doing the job of trying to raid the Game Corner. None of Bronzor's moves are known.}} was used in the special chapter in which she battled after it easily defeated Mars's Purugly. When Kangaskhan used Outrage, it made her go on a rampage, even destroying Mars's Poké Ball in the process. Piplup's stops her and she returns back to normal. Kangaskhan's only known move is .}} to battle him. Hareta retaliates with and defeats the magnet Pokémon. Magnezone's only known move is .}} In the Pocket Monsters DP manga Mars makes an appearance in the chapter Helping the Legendary Pokémon!! of the manga. Pokémon while introducing herself.}} was sent out to take on . Clefairy used gag moves on Bronzor and used it as a frisbee. None of Bronzor's moves are known.}} In the TCG This listing is of cards mentioning or featuring Mars or her Pokémon in the Pokémon Trading Card Game. |type=Colorless|enset=Platinum|enrarity=Common|ennum=88/127|jpsetlink=Platinum|jpset=Galactic's Conquest|jprarity=Common|jpnum=081/096}} |type=Colorless|ensetlink=Platinum: Arceus|enset=Arceus|enrarity=Rare|ennum=26/99|jpsetlink=Platinum: Arceus|jpset=Advent of Arceus|jprarity=Rare|jpnum=075/090|jpset2=DPt-P Promotional cards|jpnum2=035/DPt-P}} |type=Supporter|enset=Secret Wonders|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=126/132|jpsetlink=Secret Wonders|jpset=Shining Darkness|jprarity=Uncommon|jpset2=Dialga LV.X Constructed Standard Deck|jpset3=Palkia LV.X Constructed Standard Deck}} |type=Supporter|enset=Ultra Prism|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=128/156|jpset=Ultra Sun|jprarity=U|jpnum=062/066|enset2=Ultra Prism|enrarity2=Rare Ultra|ennum2=154/156|jpset2=Ultra Sun|jprarity2=SR|jpnum2=072/066}} Trivia * Mars's name was changed to Venus in Spanish-language versions of the game, likely due to the fact that Mars is the name of a male Roman god. This also happened to Jupiter. * At one point in the game, Mars assumes and are a couple. * Mars is the Commander the player will battle the most times in . The player will battle Saturn twice in each game, Jupiter twice in Diamond and Pearl but three times in Platinum, while Mars is battled three times in Diamond and Pearl and four times in Platinum, although it should be noted one of Jupiter and Mars's battles are together in a Double Battle. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Diamond and Pearl characters Category:Platinum characters Category:Members of Team Galactic Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Pokémon DP Adventure characters Category:Pocket Monsters DP characters de:Mars es:Venus fr:Mars it:Martes ja:マーズ zh:夥星